


happy holly-days

by ghostvinyls (jebbyfish)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, SOMETHING CHEESY FOR UR HOLLYDAY NEEDS, merry crimbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbyfish/pseuds/ghostvinyls
Summary: Lance wants to keep up festive traditions. Pidge is full of useless facts about plants.--merry crambus!!! happy holidays!!!! cross-posting this from tumblr!





	happy holly-days

“That’s holly.”

_What?_

Lance narrowed his eyes at Pidge, who was giving him a coy grin, pushing up her glasses by the bridge with a single finger. Shit-eating little—

“Can’t you do me this one solid?” Lance said, a tinge of annoyance in his tone as Pidge’s grin grew wider.

Honestly, what was he expecting? He just wanted to do something corny and stupid, and naturally she gives him shit for it. A lesson in botany. _On Christmas Day._

“No.” Pidge said, and in a swift motion she plucked the plant from Lance’s fingers, holding it in a way that Lance felt the lecture coming.

“For one, mistletoe doesn’t have spiky leaves. They’re more round. And the berries? White.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Lance grumbled, trying without avail to snatch the leaves back from her. “No one’s gonna care if I hang up holly. The whole tradition behind it is in people kissing, and that’s what everyone else who’s _not_ a nerd is gonna wanna be doing. White berries or not.”

She was grinning wider, waving the holly between her fingers, and Lance was about five seconds from picking her up and hanging her upside down by the ankles until she gave it up.

“I’m not gonna be kissing anyone. Because you’re going to be participating in blatant mistletoe misinformation.”

“Oh my god, so what exactly are you going to do?”

“Find proper mistletoe.” She said it as if it was obvious.

Can a person be more… aggravating?

“Look,” Lance forced eye contact with her, pulling the mistle— _holly_ from her hand, waving it between them in challenge. “You know what I’m gonna do? I’m gonna hang up the holly. And I’m gonna kiss my friends under the holly. And we’re all gonna call it mistletoe. Because you, Pidge, are a total… Grinch.”

There was a beat of dramatic silence, as Pidge looked between the holly plant and Lance’s face, a quiet, almost—dare he say it—affectionate smile forming on her lips.

“Okay. I’ll wave the white flag.” She leaned away, arms up in dramatic defeat. “But just because it’s Christmas.”

Well, that was satisfying. Lance rarely beat Pidge in a battle of wits, even if, just for today, it’s in good faith.

Lance waved the sprig again, nodding in satisfaction. “Well, well. Someone’s heart just grew three sizes.”

“Yeah, whatever.” And she leaned back in, smug, a dusting of rose over her cheeks that suggested emotions completely different from smug confidence. “So, is there a reason you keep waving that holly-toe in my face or are you going to keep up your holiday traditions?”

Wait.

Wait, wait, _wait._

Lance’s eyes widened, and he froze in his motions, acutely aware of the holly in his fingers and how he held it between them. He looked between the plant and Pidge, and he was definitely heating up. Not from the itchy sweater he was wearing. Someone must’ve turned up the temperature.

“Uh—“ Lance managed, finally, and Pidge’s eyes widened, too.

She didn’t expect that. She expected actual retaliation, because how _dare_ she bring up kissing him after ragging on him over a goddamn plant. He should be cracking a joke. Telling her to eat shit. Not looking at her like a kid caught in the cookie jar.

Unless.

“Oh my god, do you actually want to—"

“Pidge if you speak the words into existence I can never look you in the eye ever again.”

It was getting a little hard to breathe.

“Okay. Uhm. I will not do that.” She leaned back, chest starting to beat a little too fast, and she wondered if there was a little drummer boy pounding on her heart with a deafening pa-rum-pum-pum-pum.

“I’m gonna go help Keith with… lights.” A lie. A panicked lie. Pidge got up quick.

“Wait.”

Oh, of course.

She turned back slow, and Lance was there, a slight hint of terror in his eyes because to be quite honest a lot happened in the last forty-five seconds and she was sure neither of them wanted to be there.

He was still holding the sprig of holly between his fingers, and Pidge really would have liked to not be looking at it.

“Uh, technically it’s supposed to be up like this—" Lance demonstrated, lifting the plant over his head, and the smile he gave her was infinitely shy. Then he gasped, feigning surprised, free hand over his chest as he looked between the holly-toe and her, and despite herself Pidge let out a hard laugh, hands rising to cover her mouth.

“Oh gosh, Pidge! Looks like we’ve been caught under the mistletoe.”

_“Holly.”_

“I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again: no one else knows that. So, is it okay if I asked to kiss you?”

She pressed a hand against her thin in thought, letting out a low hum, pretending to consider it for a deep moment.

“I mean, it is Christmas,” came the verdict, finally, and Lance bent his knees enough to reach her in the middle.

And it wasn’t bad, for a first kiss. It was clumsy and nerve-wrecking, and it wasn’t entirely on the mouth but at a corner, which neither of them minded so much because it was all too soft and new and—neither of them would say it—exciting.

They pulled away a second later, eyes averted, and Lance played with the plant in his hands.

“Not bad?” he asked, quiet.

“Not bad.” Pidge agreed.

“Oh my god. Were you guys kissing?” came a surprised voice, and the pair bounced back quickly, turning to find Hunk carrying a tray of cookies, a teasing grin on his face.

“It-It’s a Christmas tradition!” Pidge said quickly, glancing between Hunk and Lance because honestly? She’s gotten enough shit from one boy today.

“Yeah, Hunk! Can’t you see? Mistletoe?” and that was the first mistake, when Lance held up the holly-toe in his hands and gave Hunk a matter-of-fact grin. Hunk furrowed his brow as he looked at the plant, then back at the two of them, his grin growing a little too wide.

“That’s holly. Everyone knows that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey u know what's a....... bad idea....... fic writing on ur phone  
> LMAO SDJFJDS thank u guys for a wonderful year and all ur support in my fic escapades!!! i've always been more of a fanartist than a fanfic writer so this was rly a year of exploration as i got into a groove of writing these two falling in love over and over again :")  
> i'm being gross and sentimental. but i'm rly grateful for the wonderful plance fandom and getting to know you guys and being able to bond over this ship with everyone ahhhh. here's to 2018?? and more plance fanfic??? <3


End file.
